In recent years, there have been increasing mobile terminal devices such as a mobile phone and a PDA, wherein a touch panel is disposed on a display surface, and a user is allowed to perform various operations by pressing operation keys displayed on the display surface with the user's finger or a touch pen.
Since the touch panel responds even to a small pressing force, the touch panel is likely to be operated even when the user does not intend to operate. Accordingly, there is a problem that the device is likely to be erroneously activated.
To solve the above problem, there is proposed an arrangement of providing a switch section switchable between states of making input through an input section (operation keys) valid and invalid, as necessary.